WITCH get LOST
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: When the guardians get on flight 815 after a summer holiday, they will travel through an epic journey that will change they’re lives forever. Will they be able to overcome the dangers, or will they die in the process? Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy people!! I'm back with another crossover! Hope you like, but I would say that this story would be better if you actually watched LOST. You don't have to, it would just make a bit more sense. **

**W.I.T.C.H gets LOST.**

**Summary: When the guardians and they're boyfriends get on flight 815 after a summer holiday, they will travel through an epic journey that will change they're lives forever. Will they be able to overcome the dangers, or will they die in the process?**

**A/n: there are three new characters in this: Emma, Chelsea and Zac. I'll do descriptions about them at the bottom; they are the same age as the W.I.T.C.H girls. Charlie will be 15, because I made him younger, yay! Emma is based on me and Chelsea is based on my best mate.**

**A/n 2: Eric and Nigel know about W.I.T.C.H and everything… yeah… ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin Caleb and Matt were sitting on the cold, black plastic chairs that were in one of the waiting bays **(A:n/ I have only been to an airport twice and the last time was when I was like 9. I don't know much about them)** at an Australian Airport. Cornelia was leaning back on her chair tilting her head back even further. Caleb was sitting next to her reading a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ comic. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. _'He probably doesn't even know what comic it is.' _ She thought to herself, chuckling every time his eyes lit up when he saw blood and icky stuff. He noticed she was watching him and smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly. She managed to get up and kissed him slightly on the lips. While she was doing that, she snatched the comic away from him. When they parted, she smirked.

"Gullible or what?" She whispered and he looked to see she had the comic in her hands.

"Hey, I was reading that! Give it back!" He shouted. He went to snatch it from her but she moved her hands away. She got up and he started chasing her around the little glass coffee table that was parked in the middle of the bay.

Hay Lin and Irma were sitting on two chairs opposite the two whom used to be sitting down peacefully now running around chasing each other. _We've been here for hours, how can they have that much energy all of a sudden?_ Hay Lin wondered to herself. _Beats me, Hay Lin. _Taranee answered telepathically. Irma looked up from drawing on her hands and frowned at the laughing, running about, mad and happy couple.

"Hey, give it a rest, I'm starting to get a headache!" she shouted unimpressed by their childish behaviour. They stopped running about and went back to their seats, Cornelia grabbing another comic book that was _Spongebob Squarepants___

"That's better!" Irma finished, putting her feet up onto the chair next to her and carried on drawing on her hands. Hay Lin decided to do a crossword in one of the newspapers.

Will and Matt were sitting a few chairs down from Cornelia and Caleb. Will was fast asleep in Matt's lap so he couldn't do much; he just sat there, drifting off to sleep every so often. Nigel and Eric had gone to the vending machines to get some chocolate for the journey from Sydney to America. They had been sitting there for at least 2 hours if not more, and they were all really exhausted, well, except for Cornelia and Caleb- who were running about madly, but had calmed down a bit now.

As Nigel and Eric returned with mountains of chocolate and sweets, four teenagers around Will and Cornelia's age walked past them and sat in four empty seats near Will, who was still asleep, and Matt. It was two boys and two girls. _Huh. They must go out with each other unless they're brother and sisters', which is very unlikely. _Hay Lin thought with the intention of Taranee hearing her. Taranee looked at her and smiled. _Which one do you think goes out with which one?_ She knew Hay Lin would probably know. _Hmm… I reckon the girl with long, brown hair and green eyes goes out with… the dude with the short brown hair and the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes goes out with the guy with sort of long wavy brown hair._ Just then, the girl with long hair and green eyes kissed the boy with short hair. Then, to copy, the shorthaired one kissed the longhaired boy. Hay Lin sniggered and Taranee gave her a thumb's up. The longhaired girl looked at Hay Lin and gave her a weird look.

"What's so funny, you two?" she asked them in a fairly polite tone. Hay Lin looked at her big smile and thought of an answer.

"Umm… nothing. We were just looking at our friend, Will. She does some weird stuff when she's asleep. We were just thinking about them."

"Cool. I like you, what's your name, then? I'm Emma, this is my boyfriend, Charlie, and this is my mate, Chelsea with her boyfriend, Zac." Emma introduced her group, so now it was Hay Lin's turn.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Hay Lin; the girl drawing on her hand is Irma, the girl with the braid and the boy next to her is Taranee and Nigel. The guy and girl reading the comics are Cornelia and her boyfriend Caleb and like I said before, the girl sleeping is Will and the guy she's on is her boyfriend Matt. And this is my boyfriend-"

"I'm Eric" Eric held his hand out to Emma, who shook it. Charlie looked at him in the same way Caleb would look out for Cornelia as if to say 'back off, she's mine'. Cornelia and Caleb put their comics down and looked at the four new people that sat near them. Cornelia smiled at Emma and vice versa. They seemed to like each other straight away, although Cornelia could tell that Emma seemed more like Irma **(It's true!)**. She then looked at Chelsea, who had got up from her chair and ran over to Hay Lin, jumping up and down like she was on a pogo stick. _Oh, God, another Hay Lin._ Cornelia thought to herself. Caleb seemed to get along with Zac and Charlie from the start, too. The couple went to put their comics back up to their faces when they heard an announcement.

"_All passengers for flight 815, Sydney to America, please come to terminal 4 now. That's all passengers for flight 815, Sydney to America, please come to terminal 4 now. Thank you"_ the lady said in her common Australian accent. The W.I.T.C.H gang had loved that accent when they first got there for the summer holidays, but after a month of listening to it, they began to wonder how people could live there. **(A:n/ I have nothing against the accent, ok?) **Will woke up as soon as she heard the tannoy. "What? I'm awake, I'm awake." She shouted. The others laughed, as Matt seemed to give a sigh of relief.

After about an hour on the plane, everybody had settled in. Cornelia was asleep on Caleb's shoulder, who could've sworn he saw drool appear from her mouth. Sitting in the two chairs next to them, Will was engrossed in a comic, or that's what Matt thought. He put down her comic to see her playing on her black game-boy.

"Will, please stop playing on me, you're not meant to use electrical appliances on planes!" Alfie the game-boy shouted at the focused Will, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to anything around her. Matt, who had never heard her game-boy talk before- or thought he could hear it-, chuckled at his girlfriend. _Wow, Irma was right when she said they sounded like a hundred new parents. I must be able to hear them thanks to ol' Shagon here. Cool powers. _He rubbed his stomach for no reason.

Taranee and Nigel were sitting behind them playing hangman. Taranee was winning because she was using words Nigel had never even heard of before. Hay Lin and Eric were fiddling about with some stuff they brought from Australia. Next to Caleb, there was a really fat guy who took up two seats. Caleb struggled in his seat as Cornelia was still leaning on him. The fat guy **(I have nothing against fat people, OK?)** looked at him with a smile on his face. "I'm Hurley. Dude, it looks like she's drooling on you." Caleb looked at Hurley with a tint of annoyance in his eyes. Suddenly there was a jolt from the plane. Cornelia woke up and wiped her lips. Will stopped playing her game-boy and looked scared. Taranee and Nigel held each other's hands, as did Hay Lin and Eric. Emma, Charlie, Chelsea and Zac were sitting a few seats in front if them. The 'fasten seatbelts' sign appeared so that's what everyone did. Hurley had a bit of trouble, but he did it. Cornelia looked at Caleb worriedly and vice versa, just like Will and Matt. The plane then jolted down, snapping in half as it did!

**OH NOOO. IS THIS GOING TO BE THE END OF W.I.T.C.H? Well, if you're reading this because you're a fan of W.I.T.C.H and LOST, then you probably know that they'll… I can't say in case some people just came on this and don't watch LOST so… yeah. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lil chap welsh nd proud-**** Glad you like it so far!**

**The Crazy Talk Kid-**** Glad you know about LOST and want to read it, you're one of my loyal reviewers, lol, hope you like it!**

**Pyromaniac-Girl-**** I don't think you do know, Maxine, I've changed it around completely. :p**

**Btvs-chelsea-angel-**** Yes, Chelsea, I do love you, but don't think I'm telling you anything (at least not until you've reviewed all my other stories, lol)**

**Waterclaws-**** Hurley had to be featured in that chapter, I love him, he's so cool, lol, glad you like it so far!!**

**Btvsfifi-**** Thanks for the credit on the summary, you of all people know I'm not very good at them, lol. **

**Xakinera-**** You're gonna find in this chapter, don't worry. No they're not gonna fly away, you'll see why (maybe?) in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Howdy! 7 reviews already, that's not bad, thanks to everyone who read this, whether you reviewed or not! On with the story!!**

**A/N: I own Emma Nay, Mikey Way (a dedication to everyone who knows who he is (he isn't actually mine, but he is in this story)) Emma, Chelsea, Zac and Jason. **

**Chapter 2**

Screams were heard all around the beach the plane had crashed on. Well, the middle part, anyway. During the fall, the plane broke off into three bits. Everyone was running around, screaming and shouting. The guardians had been separated and were looking for each other frantically, not knowing if the others were alive.

"Will! Taranee! Irma! Cornelia!" Hay Lin shouted over the noise of the engine. She had found Eric and he was helping others, but the rest of the group were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she heard Taranee speaking to her telepathically.

'_Hay Lin? Where are you? Are you alright? Listen; get down to a part of the plane that has the logo on it. Will's hurt, she needs help!' _

As soon as she heard this, Hay Lin made her way towards every part of wreckage that had the 'Oceanic Airlines' logo on it, until she found Taranee struggling to lift something off of Will's leg. She immediately ran over and used her air powers to lift it off; leaving a disgusting view of Will's smashed up leg. She was barely conscious and her breathing was harsh. Hay Lin could feel tears coming as she knelt down beside Will and took her hand.

"Where are the others? Have you found them? Are they alright? Where's Nigel and Matt and Caleb?" Hay Lin panicked and choked out through tears. Taranee gave her a bit of a reassuring smile, but Hay Lin could tell something wasn't right.

"Cornelia's off to find Caleb, he didn't land near her. Matt and Nigel have gone to help other people and find bandages and Irma-" Taranee stopped which confused Hay Lin even more.

"What? What about Irma? What's happened, is she ok?"

"We don't know. We haven't found her or Caleb yet, we thought she might've been with you but, obviously-" but before she could finish, Hay Lin got up and ran straight into Chelsea and Emma.

"Woah, girl! Hay Lin, right? What's wrong?" Chelsea realised that was kind of an obvious question, but waited for Hay Lin to speak.

"Irma… Irma, she…she hasn't …hasn't come back…what if she's…what if…" and Hay Lin cried into Emma's arms, her wails almost louder than the whirling propeller's and screams of everyone else.

Chelsea hugged Hay Lin sympathetically. "Don't worry, she's gonna be ok. We're looking for Charlie and Zac, you wanna come help?"

Hay Lin looked over to Taranee, who just nodded and went back to helping Will.

Hay Lin, Chelsea and Emma were wandering around, occasionally shouting 'Charlie' or 'Zac'. When they had run out of strength, Chelsea and Emma just stood there, Chelsea crying lightly.

"Emma!" 

"Chelsea!"

The two girls looked behind them and were embraced by Charlie and Zac. Hay Lin smiled, wondering if Cornelia had found Caleb yet, then concentrated on finding Irma. The little Asian girl quietly slid away from the happy reunion and decided to go back to Taranee, where she found Matt sitting by Will worriedly and Cornelia sitting by herself in a corner, crying her eyes out.

She waved at Taranee and pointed to Cornelia with a 'what's wrong' face, so Taranee told her.

"She just remembered Caleb went to the back part of the plane to go to the bathroom, as everywhere else was full. He was in there when the plane broke in half and…well no one knows where the tail section went. They could all be dead for all we know." Taranee explained causing Cornelia to cry even louder. Hay Lin went over to her while Taranee and Matt focused on Will.

"We have to find someone that can help; we can't just leave her like this!" Matt shouted due to all the noise. Nigel, who was standing behind Taranee, nodded in agreement and looked around, where he saw a man in a suit performing CPR on a lady. He ran over to him and waited for him to stop.

"Excuse me? Yeah, hi, umm, my friend over there has hurt her leg really badly, like something crushed it, could you come and help? You look kinda…docter-ey" Nigel asked. The suit man looked up and then to where Nigel pointed. He got up briskly and ran over to Will, slightly limping.

"I'm jack, what's your name?" the suit man asked Nigel as they were getting closer.

"Uhh… I'm Nigel." Nigel responded, and they reached the group of teenagers, now joined by Emma, Charlie, Zac and Chelsea. Jack just went straight to Will and looked over her right leg. It had been crushed fiercely and blood was everywhere. Jack grimaced at the site, but focused more and started repairing Will's leg.

"This is gonna take a lot of work. You, black-haired boy and the blonde-haired girl, go and find some first-aid, bandages, a sowing needle and some thread, things like that." Jack practically ordered. Matt and Cornelia got up and slowly started walking around.

"By the way, it's Matt and Cornelia!" Cornelia remarked angrily before walking off to help Matt. Jack stared after her.

"Don't worry about Cornelia. Her boyfriend was in the tail section that broke off, so she's…a little grumpy." Hay Lin explained, and Jack went back to work on Will's leg.

A while later, Matt and Cornelia ran back with some bandages and stitching equipment. They handed the stuff to Jack, Cornelia giving it to him forcefully, and sat down nearby awaiting some news.

It was night-time. Will was feeling much better and was able to walk. Cornelia was still upset about Caleb and Irma, the same as everyone else, especially Hay Lin, who kept thinking Irma must be nearby. Every survivor was sitting in a circle around a campfire chatting to people they knew before or met during their time here. Cornelia and Hay Lin walked over to a pregnant lady who seemed lonely.

"Uh… hi. I'm Hay Lin, and this is my friend, Cornelia. What's your name?" Hay Lin asked the girl, who smiled sweetly at the pair. "My name's Claire. It's nice to meet you. Where are your parents?" Claire asked in her cute Australian accent. Hay Lin sat down beside her while Cornelia remained standing.

"Umm…we didn't come with our parents. Actually, it was just our big group of friends. Me, Will, Matt, Eric, Cornelia, Taranee, Nigel and…Caleb and Irma." Hay Lin said, pointing them all out except for the last two. She sighed and put her head between her hands.

"Oh, where are the other two? Are they-" Claire didn't finish that sentence, she didn't have to, they knew what she meant. Cornelia walked away quietly, tears falling down her face for the fourth time that day.

"No! Well, at least, we hope not. Caleb was in the tail section when the plane crashed, so we're not sure where he is or if he's alive. He was Cornelia's boyfriend, so that's why she's a bit upset today. Irma was her best friend, though a lot of people might not think it, and she must've landed in the middle of the forest or something, because we don't know where she is at all." Hay Lin explained, looking at her friends.

Will, Chelsea, Zac and Matt were sitting by the campfire, telling each other jokes and doing impressions of other people to lift the mood a bit. Taranee, Eric, Emma, Charlie and Nigel were playing something, Hay Lin couldn't see what. Then her eyes trailed to a lonely Cornelia, sitting opposite everyone else, sighing and crying softly. Hay Lin sighed. She hoped they found the two soon, so that everyone could be happier, but mostly, she wished she knew whether they were alive…

Irma stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She was on a hard bed, not really remembering anything except for just before the crash. There were people around her, but she didn't recognise any of them. She groaned a little as she tried to sit up, causing the people nearest her to look in her direction.

"W-where am I?" Irma said shakily. An old man walked up to her kindly and sat by her bed. "W-who are y-y-you?" she said, moving back a bit.

"I am no one that wants to hurt you, so please stop moving backwards unless you want to fall off the bed. My name is Ben, and we rescued you from the forest. Jason here found you unconscious, so he brought you here to rest." The old man explained sweetly. Irma looked from Ben to Jason, who smiled sweetly. _'Wow, he's cute!' _Irma thought, smiling kindly back.

"Wait… where are my friends? I was with them when the…the plane crashed. Are they alright?" Irma asked quickly, suddenly feeling much better. Ben smiled yet again and talked again, "There was no one near you when Jason found you. Don't worry, I have sent a very loyal man to pretend he was in the crash to look after your friends. One of them, a boy, is not with them. Apparently, Ethan overheard them talking about a 'Caleb'. They were saying that he was in the other part of the plane. But there is no need to worry. I have sent someone over there, too, to see if there are any survivors." Ben reassured her.

Suddenly, another old-ish man came running into the tent. Ben looked behind him and stood up calmly. "What's the matter, Tom? This better be important I was in the middle of something."

The old-ish, bearded guy whispered something to Ben, who turned wide-eyed. He turned back to Irma and knelt down.

"It turns out we have an unwanted guest coming. We need to vacate. Jason, Alex, Karl, get everyone ready. Tom, raise the alarm, Mikhail, prepare for attackin case they come sooner than expected." Ben commanded, and everyone started scurrying about to do their jobs.

"Miss Lair, you do not have to come with us. If you wish, you can stay. It seems some touring survivors of the plane crash have wandered into our territory, and we must make it clear who they are dealing with. If you want, you can travel back with them to your friends, or you can come with us, but you cannot guarantee that you will ever see them again."

Irma was in shock to be asked a question like that. She had barely known the people that had taken her in to make sure she was safe, and yet they ask her if she wanted to go with them. It didn't seem trustworthy.

"What's the catch?" Irma asked, knowing there had to be something. Ben chuckled lightly and turned around. "No catch, you would just have to obey my commands and you would be safe from harm and other people that might not want us to stay alive. Do you accept? I do not mean to rush you but we have to move very soon. Are you coming along?"

Irma thought about this for a little while. If she stayed, she would be protected by people who seemed to know their way around this place but she would never see her friends again. If she stayed here, the survivors might not believe her when she says she was on the plane and might kill her or something. But at least she would be with her friends or know that they're safe. But they already had one of their people there to make sure they were safe.

"I'll come. What do you want me to do?" Irma said, looking into his eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure? I did not bring you here to force you to come along. You may never see your friends again."

Irma looked at Ben with a 'got on with it' expression, so he gave her a task.

"Miss Lair, walk around, familiarise yourself with other people. There are two other teenagers here; Emma Nay and Mikey Way. I am sure they will appreciate the new arrival. After all, there are only 5 other teenagers here, it must get quite lonely." Irma nodded and started to walk out of the tent.

"Oh, by the way, call me Irma."

It was a really sunny day, and most people were packing up their things ready to leave. Irma was astonished at how much these people worked together and had a little village. What Ben said was true; there were hardly any teenagers, except for Jason and the other two, Alex and Karl, but they were at least 16/17 years old. Irma couldn't see another pair of teens anywhere, especially when her eyes had been covered up by someone.

"Mikey, stop that! Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Emma." A polite young girl held her hand out, and Irma took it, thinking about the Emma she talked to at the airport and wondering whether her and the other three were alive. She was dragged out of her thoughts when the boy came from behind her and held his hand out too.

"Uhh…Hi. The name's Mikey. Pleasure to Meet you." He told Irma. Emma hit him and continued, "It really is a pleasure to meet you, we are the youngest here, and the others don't exactly wanna hang out with us because we're only 14 and 15. So we do get pretty lonely. Were you from the plane crash? What was it like? You seem nice, I like you." Emma babbled. Irma could tell she hadn't talked to someone her age other than Mikey for quite a while.

"We haven't been here that long either, so I know how you feel. Our mothers were brought here along with us about a year ago. Our parents were best friends when they were taken here, and now, we're kinda more than best friends. Time's really flown by." Emma remarked, and Irma giggled slightly.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember time. Yeah, time was sitting next to me when I flew by." She replied as they looked confused as to why she was laughing. They laughed too, and walked around with Irma for a while to introduce her to people.

"Emma!!"

"Mikey!!"

"Dang! Well, we've gotta go and pack our stuff. We'll catch up with you later, yeah?" Emma said, waving as she ran off towards her house, which turned out to be right next door to Mikey's. Irma sighed and carried on walking around, slumping down onto a large rock when she was tired.

Irma closed her eyes and imagined where Cornelia, Hay Lin, Taranee and Will were. She was gonna miss them, sure, but she felt like she had to stay here. For a reason. Her thoughts were disrupted yet again, but not by Mikey, but the sound of a large suitcase falling over next to her feet. She opened her eyes to see Jason gazing at her. She gazed back dreamily, then she looked down and she saw her aqua-blue suitcase with hardly any scratches on.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Jason! Where did you find it?" Irma gasped exasperatedly and jumped off the rock. Jason smiled and helped her down.

"I actually found the case before I found you. It was high up in a tree, so I climbed up and got it. I was gonna give it to you when I'd finished getting everyone ready but you were kinda gone…so I went looking for you. And I guess I found you." He stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. Irma opened it up and everything she took to Australia was in there. She closed it back up and looked to her right. Everyone had started walking to their next place. Jason offered a hand to her and helped her up. She grabbed her suitcase and joined the back of the long line, not really knowing what she had signed up for…

Caleb looked around, his mouth hanging wide open. He was on a beach. He looked around, nothing moving but his eyes, at all the other people there. There weren't many, but there were a few people in the sea, some helping others out and some just drowning. He ran over to a little girl, about 7-9 years old. A lady was helping what looked like her brother. Caleb grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the water.

On the sandy beach, he felt for her heartbeat. There was nothing. Luckily, during the time he had spent on Earth, Cornelia had taught him CPR in case one of the guardians (particularly her, seeing how she can't swim) needed it.

A few minutes after performing it, the girl spluttered some water out and was breathing heavily. Caleb looked around. Her brother was sitting nearby, crying, with the lady who helped him. She was looking at Caleb as if he was a hero.

"Where's our mommy?" the little boy asked. He and his sister were sitting by the lady, whose name was Ana-Lucia, and kept asking her the same thing. It was nightfall now, and the children's parents hadn't showed up. Ana-Lucia just looked at them sympathetically and said, "I don't know, kids. I don't know."

Caleb was sitting opposite them, thinking about the guardians. He hoped they were all alive and together. Then his thoughts drifted towards Matt, Nigel and Eric. He hoped they were alive to look after the girls. Then, his main thoughts were on Cornelia, how much he missed her, and how much she probably missed him. He was definitely hoping she was alive and safe. Then, he thought about how much Earth stuff he actually knew, and whether his little knowledge would/could keep him alive.

The day after, Caleb and the other tail survivors woke up to a sunrise. Caleb was groggy as he hadn't slept well that night (I don't think any of them did) and his vision and hearing was a bit blurry and fuzzy, but he could still hear Ana-Lucia scream. Everyone else ran over to where she was sleeping and she pointed to two empty beds.

"The kids have gone! I stayed awake until they went to sleep last night and I woke up and they're gone!" Ana cried. She didn't actually catch the children's names, so Caleb filled her in.

"Emma and Zach. **(A/n: I don't own them, I forgot they had the same name as me and Zac…well, kinda. No, they belong to ABC and J.J Abrams) **No one heard or saw _anything?_" Caleb asked the other survivors, and noticed that there were less people than yesterday. He looked around and saw no one was at their beds; everyone was crowded around Ana-Lucia.

"Come. We must find the little children, and then make our way to the other side of the island to where the rest of the plane crashed. Maybe there are survivors there and we can all join up and help each other." A rather tall, strange man, whose name was Eko, said wisely. Ana nodded and stood next to Eko, him towering above her completely. Caleb stood there next, followed by an Australian air-hostess called Cindy and an old man named Bernard. After, a man stood next to Ana. **(Ok, I don't know everyone who was in the tail section, so I'm only** **focusing on these** **people)**

"Do you mind?" Ana asked the man who was called Goodwin. He looked at her and smiled. "No, not really. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do, and if you've got a problem with that, then I suggest you just back off quietly without saying a word." Ana replied holding up a 'police' badge. Goodwin's eyes widened and he looked away from her, blushing with embarrassment. Caleb smiled at this; he'd always hated Goodwin.

The group of people walked into the forest, unaware that within them held a spy…

It was bright in the morning. Will, Matt and the group got up, tired from last night. No one had got any sleep and the guardians and their boyfriends were too worried about Irma and Caleb to think about anything else. Everyone was gathered round in a circle, talking about who was doing what jobs. Will, Matt, Taranee, Nigel, Hay Lin and Eric were standing a little further away from Cornelia, who seemed to be standing alone grumpily, her arms folded across her chest.

A fat guy came over to Cornelia and stood next to her, swaying side to side looking down at her.

"What?" Cornelia shouted, causing the guy to jump. "N-nothing, dude! I was just- you were with that guy, right?" Cornelia stared blankly, "That was specific (!) Could you narrow it down a bit?" she answered sarcastically.

"Right, sorry. I'm Hurley. I was sitting next to your boyfriend. The only direction you looked at was outside the window while your boyfriend went to the bathroom, so you may not have noticed me before the crash." Hurley chuckled as Cornelia looked him up and down. "Right, I didn't notice you." She remarked, then giggled and looked towards the doctor that saved Will. She didn't actually listen to his name before.

"Right, now it seems like we'll spend a lot of time here before the rescuers come so we have to start getting food, water and everything from the forest when the supplies run out." He said in a leader-like tone.

"Wait a minute. You said yesterday that we'd have no problem about running out of the supplies, you said we have plenty. Why have you changed your mind all of a sudden? I am not eating anything that could be poisonous." A blonde girl, whose name was Shannon, said. She seemed to be the type of girl that wouldn't risk anything that could break her nail.

"Yeah, Jack, are you seriously talking about letting people go in there to hunt for food?" Charlie asked- he had become good friends with a lot of the survivors the night before. Jack sighed.

"Yes, Charlie, he is. The reason being, boars attacked our stash last night, leaving us with a very limited supply." A strange bald man, Locke, said. He was holding a knife in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

Everyone cast him a confused look. He walked towards the large group and gave the case to Jack. "Here's the key. Use the contents with caution." He remarked before throwing the knife towards two broken passenger seats from the plane, with which a southern man named Sawyer was sitting on. It missed him and stabbed the other chair about 3 centimetres away from his face. Sawyer jumped up from this and threw down the comic he was reading. "Holy shit!" He shouted and walked towards Locke threateningly, but Jack stopped him.

"Woah, there. Take it easy. Locke, what's in this case?" Jack turned around to where Locke was, but he wasn't there any more. Jack shrugged and turned back to Sawyer, who walked away and picked up the magazine again.

Later that day, everyone had been given jobs. Well, everyone except for the teenagers as they didn't think they were capable enough. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, Nigel and Eric were sitting on some wreckage, bored out of their wits. Emma, Chelsea, Charlie and Zac walked up to them and joined them.

"Well, this is fun!" Zac said sarcastically after a while. They were all silent for a while, watching everyone else work and hunt. They had to admit, it was relaxing, but it was weird for the guardians to _not_ work. They were used to working. Their boyfriends were used to them working. Not working was strange to them. Emma, Charlie, Chelsea and Zac weren't, but they didn't know what the girls did in Heatherfield- and Meridian.

About an hour later **(Sorry, I like jumping through time :P) **the teens were still sitting in that space while Claire the pregnant girl was doing a memorial for the people who lost their lives because of the plane crash. Cornelia got up and walked over to the memorial service, to see if Irma or Caleb's names were called out. Hay Lin soon joined her followed by Chelsea while Zac stayed behind with the other guys.

Everyone started to part and Cornelia turned around slowly. Hay Lin hugged her, thinking the worst and Chelsea stood there constantly patting Cornelia's shoulder for comfort.

"Their names weren't called out." Cornelia said, trembling. Hay Lin looked at her, "You're sure? Then that means that-"

They're alive? Go them!" Chelsea blurted out waving her arms madly, and the other two looked at her weirdly. Cornelia smiled slightly, it seemed that her lips weren't used to that seeing how she hadn't smiled since before the plane crash. Hay Lin hugged her again and skipped back to the others to tell them the news.

"I would really appreciate it if you STOPPED DOING THAT!" Cornelia shouted at Chelsea, who was still patting her shoulder. She slowly stopped and looked at Cornelia as if she was about to cry. Then she smiled brightly and wandered back to the group. Cornelia looked down and ran her hands through her long hair.

"Hey, Cornelia, right?" an Australian voice said behind her, putting her hand on Cornelia's shoulder. Cornelia turned around and looked at the pregnant blonde. "You see that lady over there? Her name's Rose. Her husband was in one of the bathrooms near the back as well. She knows how you feel. Maybe you could talk to her, you know, keep her company. I've noticed you've barely talked to your friends, let alone anyone else. It would do you some good." Claire finished, smiling sweetly at the earth guardian. Cornelia made a larger smile than before **(Jeez, what is it with all these smiles!) **

"Thanks, Claire." She said, and walked over to the old-ish lady. Chelsea and the others watched her go before talking madly again.

"Uh… Hi. My name's Cornelia. Umm… my boyfriend was in the back part as well. I know how you feel." Cornelia said, holding her hand out. Rose smiled **(Ok, I have to stop with the smiles)** and shook Cornelia's hand. "I'm Rose. I'm sure your boyfriend is fine. I know my husband is." She answered and sighed. Cornelia stared at her. "How do you know whether he's alive? I mean, if they are, they'll be somewhere absolutely no where near here." Cornelia asked, although she didn't want to.

Rose just chuckled slightly **(I was thinking of something other than 'smiled' gimmie a break) **"I can feel him. If you were really worried about your boyfriend, you'd know he was alive, too. Other people think I'm being crazy, but, like you said, you know what I'm going through. You'll feel him being alive." She answered, watching Cornelia nod.

"I'm just saying, rescue boats will come for us, I know it!" Cornelia heard Chelsea shout, knowing that they must be nearby.

"Oh really? We've been here for two days and there have been no sign of rescue boats! And besides, the only thing you know is that one plus one is two! What makes you so sure that boats are coming!?" Emma shouted with Charlie next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, just calm down, alright! I'm sure boats will come for us sometime, maybe just… not straight away." Charlie tried to calm the two down, but failed miserably.

"Who's side are you on!? Why doesn't everybody just face the fact that we could be stranded on this island forever! No one will come for us!"

By now, half the camp had turned to watch Emma's outburst. Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while others just coughed uncertainly. Chelsea ran off to someone she had made friends with and Zac followed, not sure of what to do. The other guardians started walking towards Emma to calm her down. Emma looked at everyone around her.

"What? Come on, you all know it's true!" she shouted before running back to where the group were originally sitting. The others followed her. Charlie sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Do you want me to talk to Zac, get him to-"

"No, its ok. She'll get used to the fact sooner or later." Emma replied. She sighed sadly and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Emma, what was that? One minute we were talking quietly about the island and the next thing we know you and Chelsea are fighting?" Hay Lin asked. Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's not my fault if I have a best friend that's an ostrich, that's all. She's a bit too dumb sometimes." Emma stated. Will, Hay Lin and the boys looked at her strangely.

"She means Chelsea's eyes are sometimes bigger than her brain. That's what an ostrich has; eyes bigger than it's brain." Taranee explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard that fight." Cornelia said as she sat down and started playing with the sand.

"It was nothing. Don't worry, Cornelia. Isn't this the first time you've talked to us? Like, since the airport?" Emma asked, lifting her head up from Charlie's shoulder. Cornelia smiled sweetly **(Yes, I'm back to the smiles; sue me) **and sat down.

"I know. But, I shouldn't be giving people the silent treatment just because Caleb landed on the other side of the island to me. I can cope. And so can he." She added while looking at the stars.

"Since when did you become so subtle?" Will asked Cornelia. They all giggled and Cornelia just replied with a 'goodnight' before they went to sleep.

--

"She's so stupid! She thinks no one will come for us! I'll show her! When the boats come I'm gonna … I'm gonna kick her off of it. Then no one will come for her and I'll be laughing my head off." Chelsea muttered to Zac, who couldn't help laughing. He stopped as Chelsea hit him hard on the arm.

"Ow! Listen, Emma's probably just annoyed about the fact that we're here. The pressure's on everyone, you know. Just give her time. And don't kick her off the boat if, sorry, when, they come." Zac said to his girlfriend, and she kissed him sweetly on the lips. They stood up and slowly walked back to the group, as that was where the group were sleeping.

"I feel like I'm gonna drop. Can you give me a piggy back? Please!" Chelsea asked quietly, as almost everyone was asleep. She stared at him while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Of course you can't. You're on a beautiful island, you can walk. It'll do you good." Zac smirked, earning another attack from her. "What do you mean, 'It'll do you good'? I don't need to be any fitter!" "And neither do I, but you don't see me asking you for a piggy back, do you?"

A few minutes later, after Chelsea and Zac's little argument, they were close to their destination. They were walking close to the jungle when they heard a load noise. They stopped in they're tracks and looked into the jungle.

"W-What was that?" Chelsea asked, holding onto Zac for dear life. He merely shrugged and started walking into the jungle, until he was stopped by Chelsea pulling his arm,

"What do you think you're doing? You can't walk in there with a… _thing_ on the loose!" she whispered harshly. Zac snatched his arm out of her reach and continued walking.

"Fine, you stay out here. I'm going in to see what it was." Zac laughed and ran inside. Chelsea stood there for a minute wondering what to do. She looked back and forth from the tent to the forest where Zac was situated.

"Ohh, I'm gonna regret this. Wait up, Zac!" she shouted quietly and ran after her boyfriend.

"Jeez … never … make me … run like that … again!" Chelsea breathed as she caught up with Zac. He laughed and took her hand, almost dragging her across the ground. They heard the noise again, but it seemed a lot closer. Zac stopped dead in his tracks with Chelsea bashing into him from behind. Rubbing her forehead, she walked to the side of Zac.

"Jeez, Zac, don't you mind if I get brain damage?" she asked, watching him stare at nothing.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'd care … if you had any brains _to_ damage!" he answered, laughing as he ran further into the forest until he reached a clearing. Again, Chelsea banged into him from behind and she shoved him powerfully. The thing's voice not only became clearer, but trees were being knocked down and it seemed something large was coming towards them, but they couldn't see it.

"AGH!!!!" Chelsea screamed loudly, then blackness.

--

Emma, Will and Matt woke up to a loud scream from inside the forest. Emma looked around frantically while Will and Matt woke up the others. When everyone was awake, they all looked around. It seemed no one else had heard the scream.

"Chelsea! Where's Chelsea? And Zac!" Emma shouted, looking at Charlie worriedly, and vice versa. The large group ran towards where the scream was until they came to the large clearing where Chelsea and Zac were.

"Chelsea! No!!" Emma cried as she ran towards an unconscious Chelsea held in Zac's arms. Charlie ran over too and knelt down beside Zac.

"You alright, bro?" Charlie asked Zac which caused a few wide-eyes from the guardians and their boyfriends. "Zac my brother, alright? We just … haven't mentioned it." He explained, and a huge roar came from the other side of the clearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chelsea was knocked out by the thing, but she'll be ok. I managed to keep it away by throwing a large log over there." He pointed to the log he used, which was twice the size of him. Cornelia and the guardians were wide-eyed at this point, too. Cornelia dragged Will away by the arm.

"Will, look at that thing! How can someone like Zac just pick it up and throw it towards a giant monster thing!? What he has some kind of Earth-y powers to? It's possible, right?" she asked, staring at Zac the whole time. Will sighed and moved her arm away.

"Anything's possible, Cornelia. Now lets just get this thing before it hurts anyone else." Will answered, running over to the others, followed by Cornelia. Will pulled the Heart out and held it in front of her.

"Guardians, unite!" she shouted, and the crystal glowed bright pink. Then, it stopped. **(Just like it did in 'The Star of Threbe.') **

"Uh… Will? What happened? We kinda need to change!" Taranee asked, as calm as possible, but you could tell she was nervous.

"I know that, Taranee! It isn't working!" Will shouted back, after trying the heart again and again.

"That's not supposed to happen, right?" Eric and Nigel asked, as they had never actually seen them transform before.

Another loud roar came from the monster as it started making its way towards the group of people. Hay Lin screamed, but Emma and Zac stood in front of them, leaving Charlie with Chelsea.

"Guys, what are you doing? Get out the way!" Hay Lin yelled over the monster's roars and footsteps. Emma just looked at them and winked, smirking. She put her hands together and they started glowing black.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" **(Okay, I like Teen Titans! I don't know if that's the right spelling, though.) **A nearby tree glowed the same colour as Emma's hands and separated at the stump. It hit the monster full on and it went hurling towards the trees on the other side of the clearing. Zac's eyes then turned bright red and the log he'd recently used was back in action as that as well shone red and charged like a bull to its target. Its aim was perfect as it hit the monster square in the face, causing him to run back into the woods.

Emma's hands and Zac's eyes stopped glowing and they walked back towards Chelsea who was slowly regaining consciousness. Emma helped her stand up and put her arm around Chelsea to keep her steady.

"Who or what are you?" Cornelia asked, still in shock over what she saw. Charlie chuckled nervously and Zac scratched the back of his neck. "We'll tell you when we get back to camp. We need to get Chelsea back." Emma said calmly. The others nodded and they all went back to their little place.

'_Will, we need to get in touch with the Oracle!' _ Cornelia told her telepathically.

'_What? I don't think-'_

'_Will! At first it was just because the Heart failed on us, but now we have a possible four other people with powers! We need the Oracle!' _Taranee scolded Will for being like that, and Will sighed.

'_Well, if the Heart isn't working, maybe we can't get the Oracle.'_

'_We could at least try, Will. Please. We could also ask him to find Irma and Caleb. That would help.'_

'_Fine, I'll try tomorrow!' _Will shouted, just before they reached their destination. Emma put Chelsea down and turned to see people glaring at her. She yawned loudly and stretched. "On second thoughts, we'll tell you tomorrow." She said as she curled up and drifted off to sleep.

The others looked at each other and shrugged before they did the same.

**Ok, there's chapter two! Not a cliffie, but on Microsoft Word this was 12 pages long! I couldn't do more. So, Emma and Zac have powers. Weird, I wonder if any of the others do as well. And the Heart isn't working. What's going on here! If I missed anyone's favourite characters or whatever, just let me know who they are and I'll try to give them a big part in the next chapter. And sorry there was only one Irma part, but I couldn't think of what else to do (you could probably tell by how boring it was getting.) Sorry it did get so boring. But hey, this chapter is up. Sorry if it's not what you expected, I have been working on this for, like, a week and I'm going on holiday for a week tomorrow and I really wanted to get this up before. Hell, I've even been concentrating on this when I was meant to finish off some coursework … oops … shows how loyal I am. PLEASE REVIEW! Woah, this is A LOT of rambling bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TCTK****- I know, I don't mean to sound big-headed but I'm really pleased with myself for the length of that chapter. I think this one's probably gonna be a let down though. Thanks for the review!!**

**Lil chap welsh nd proud****- Yeah, I know, I just love Raven's powers! I'm glad I spelt it right! You should watch it, it's a cool show. Thanks for the review!!**

**Racheljhoson****- Thanks for the review!! If Lost ever does come to where you live, you should try it, it's a really cool show!**

**Wilhelmina Vandom****- I think Irma's gonna be Ok, I'm not quite sure. She might meet up with the others at some point, but I can't promise anything :P**

**Emzie****- I was hoping you'd like it, even though you have no idea who the W.I.T.C.H people are, nice to know it was worth it!! Luv ya!!**

**Btvs-chelsea-angel****- I'll try and get a Charlie/Emma part in there somewhere, but I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. I think I can safely say that CxC won't find each other for a while though. Thanks a lot for the review!!**

**Mizunderstood247-**** Thanks, it's great to know there are people who really love my stories!!**

**Annonymous-**** Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm! There will be a chapter 4 I just … have to figure out what to do for chapter 3 first lol. Thanks for the review!!**

**8 reviews for chapter 2 … wow thanks!! Oh well, this chapter's gonna probably be (a lot) shorter than the last one, but hey.**

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's POV**** (this should be easy coz it's me lol)**

The sun blazed down on the island, burning everyone that entered the sunlight. You wouldn't believe it was only early morning and that people were only just waking up from the brightness of the sun. Even though I was in some shade, I unwillingly squinted my eyes open. When I could properly see, I almost wished I hadn't opened my eyes at all for there, standing right over me (yet no one was blocking the sun from my eyes) were the group of girls that we met a few days ago. I understood they wanted to know about us but did they really have to be so pushy!?

I slowly sat up and stretched. Someone sat behind me as I did and I tilted my head to find Charlie smirking at me. I knew what that smirk meant and hit him playfully in the ribs. He laughed and put his arm around me.

For the first time that day I looked around at everyone. Some people had already started their jobs, and others were still trying to sleep. I looked at the eager yet annoyed faces of our new friends. Will, then Taranee, then Cornelia, then Hay Lin, then … Chelsea?

I looked at Chelsea with a raised eyebrow. "Chelsea? What the hell are you doing? As much as I'm glad you've regained consciousness, I can see your brains are still mushed. You already know what we are!" I raised my voice a bit for the last part, which wasn't intentional … or was it … I dunno.

Chelsea looked at me wide-eyed and blushed a light shade of crimson. She looked back to where a seat was (well, a log, but who cares), and sat next to Zac.

"… I knew that …" I heard her grumble and I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that my best friend had recovered from last night. We'd known each other for about 7 years now and considered ourselves as sisters, so if something happened to one of us, the other would fall.

The others sat down on the sand in front of me like little kids would if I was going to tell them a little story. I had to move a bit, which, regrettably, made Charlie loosen his grip on my shoulder, and resorted to holding my hand. Which I guess was good enough. I cleared my throat and I began. **(I think you're gonna have to pay good attention to this, I'm not quite sure yet lol, but read carefully anyway)**

"It all started about … 2 years ago. Chelsea and I were already friends and we met Charlie and Zac a couple of weeks before. One day, we were all just walking to school when this … thing appears out of nowhere. This … big blue swirly thing, we had no idea what it was. Chelsea, being the dumb, clumsy idiot we all know and love, decided to be Inspector Morse and investigate. Then, she tripped and fell inside it. No surprise there. So, we followed. Only when we got inside, we were in this … place … this really huge place. Rather purple as well, wasn't it?" Chelsea and Zac nodded. "Anyway, we decided to look around. We'd found Chelsea … that is until she ran off. Again. Zac went after her and found this other really big room; it had little moving ball-y things that were different colours. There were five of them. Chelsea, still being Inspector Morse went up for a closer look. Almost touched one as well, until this weird woman-cat thing came from out of nowhere! Chelsea shrieked and ran back to us while this cat-lady thing looked at us and said 'You'll do'. By then we were so freaked out we couldn't just go back to the thing could we?"

I stopped for a little break, looking carefully at the expressions of the girls. Will seemed rather scared, and the others were looking at each other nervously. I frowned in confusion and wondered whether to carry on. It was only when Taranee told me to that I did. "Anyway, this cat thing took us to see some bald guy that seemed really old, but looked really young, if you get me? And he told us that we would be the 'Defenders of the Universe' or 'D.O.T.U' for short. We also called ourselves Z.E.C.C, the first initials of each of our names. I know it sounds stupid, but he seemed really confident about it. He said 'Your job will be to protect the innocent humans from the dangers that come from the other worlds'. At first, we thought he was crazy too, but he was way to … confident and forward with what he was saying it couldn't _not _be true. So he told us that he had given us powers, and that we just didn't notice. Again, we thought he was off his rocker, but eventually tried them out. He told me to say three, to me, mixed up mumbo jumbo words; Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. And, to my surprise, it worked. I could move even the heaviest objects. I can even phase through walls and floors! Zac can move things and use things like … it's kinda hard to explain really. He does the same stuff as me but I can do … other stuff. I know this is really confusing. Charlie and Chelsea can talk to animals and get them to do what they want. It can be very handy at times. But with Chelsea being unconscious and Charlie helping her last night they couldn't do anything about the … thing that was there. And that's it really." I stopped and took a deep breath. The girls seemed to believe us, which was rather strange. I lay back, my head resting on Charlie's shoulder. Will stood up and sat next to me.

"There's something you should know."

**Will's POV**

I positioned myself so that I could look at Emma properly. I knew she would have a harder time believing us than we did believing her. "Emma." I started, and wished I hadn't been so stern, as she looked at me as if she was getting ready to run off if I said we thought she was crazy.

"There's something you should know. We do believe you, it's not that. It's just … we believe you because we know how you feel. The guy … his name's the Oracle. We were sent to him once too. He told us that we were the 'Guardians of the Veil'. We call ourselves W.I.T.C.H after the first initials of our names. All five of us girls have special powers. Hay Lin has the power over air and can turn invisible, Cornelia has telekinesis like you two I guess and she has the power over Earth. Irma can bend water and she can create mind slaves like, get people to do what she wants, like Charlie and Chelsea with animals. Taranee can control fire and she has telepathy, which we all have. But it's only with our group and I'm the keeper of the heart of Candracar **(I always use that spelling, I can never remember if it's the T.V one or the comic version, but I use it anyway)** and I have Quintessence, or the power of Electricity and I can talk to electrical appliances." I took a breath and Emma followed suite. She looked around at all of our faces before she looked back at me.

"Candracar? That's the place we went to! Wow, you guys have a lot to deal with! Wait, if you all have telepathy, why can't you just use that to get to Irma?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"Because our powers have stopped working. That's why last night we tried to do something but …"

"So that's why you tried to help. I thought you were just being … girls." Zac answered, receiving glares from the rest of us (other than Charlie, who seemed to agree with him).

It was all silent for a moment. No one really knew what to say …

"So … who likes Peanut Butter?"

… Except Chelsea.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with … G."

There were groans at the back of the line as Irma tiredly tried lightening the mood. She was walking with Jason, Emma and Mikey. They all seemed to get along really well now. They had been walking for 3 days straight, stopping for rest for about 1 hour every night. Of course, the others were used to it by now. But Irma was _exhausted_

"We're here!" Ben's booming voice echoed along the long line. Cheers came from everyone and Irma wondered how they'd managed to keep a low profile for this long.

With her stuff from Australia, Irma walked over to a spot on the hill that gave her a perfect view of the ocean. She wanted to be able to use her powers and wondered if she still could, as Taranee hadn't tried to contact her yet. She felt shivers down her spine as the name brought back memories of good times with her friends … the friends she'd never see again. She dumped her bag on a random spot on the floor and sat with her knees up to her chest, her head leaning on them. The cool breeze gently made her hair caress her face.

"Grass."

Irma looked up to see Jason standing next to her with a blade of grass in his hand. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Jason chuckled and took the position next to her. "Grass. Eye spy? The letter was G. Is it grass?"

Irma laughed and took the grass from Jason. "Yeah, it was. How'd you guess?" Now Jason laughed, and he lay back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Just lucky I guess. You'll get used to the walks. I know after your little game that lasted five seconds everyone seemed like … they couldn't take a joke, but that's not how it is always. When we walk from place to place, it's a … quiet atmosphere. No one says much, it's like a tradition. We've been used to it for a very long time. And then, the loudest girl I now know turns up." He smirked at her as she poked her tongue out. "So make a note to yourself to _not_ speak that loud on a trek ok? It's just … better."

When Jason finished and didn't get a respond like he expected, he turned to look at Irma staring at him dreamily. "Irma?"

Irma was brought back to Earth by the perfect sounds of Jason's voice. She blinked a few times before she realised what she was doing that was causing Jason to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh … sorry, um, yeah, yeah, I'll … get used to them …" She stuttered and looked away, trying to find a distraction. Suddenly, in between the trees to Irma's east, she saw smoke rising. Smoke from campfires. Irma jumped up and pointed over to where it was coming from. Jason looked up, alarmed, and also got up.

"Look! Smoke! It's from a fire; I used to go camping all the time! It could be the others! I have to go and see!" Irma started running, but abruptly stopped when Jason grabbed her wrist.

"No. You can't go down there, it's too dangerous!" Jason pulled her away with hidden strength. Irma looked at him as if he was crazy, as he looked at her with a worried face.

"I want to see my friends! It's gotta be them! No matter who it is, I'll be with at least one of them won't I?"

"No. These woods … they can be dangerous for someone who hasn't been here long. And you signed up for this. You can't turn back. You chose to be with us rather then your friends, if you miss them then that's tough luck! Promise me you won't go anywhere."

Irma looked into his chocolate (and might I add irresistible) brown eyes that held worry and concern. She felt uncomfortable being put in this position, but in the end she couldn't say no to _him._

"Fine. I promise I won't go down into the woods."

The tension that was on Jason's face disappeared completely, revealing the cute smile that Irma secretly loved so much.

"Great! Now c'mon, let's help the others unpack." Irma smiled up at him and looked away quickly, careful not to let him see her blush.

* * *

"Eko, how much longer are you gonna make us walk? You've made us follow you the whole day and we haven't found _anything!_Can't we stop yet!?" Libby, another 'Tailie' asked. The group had many cuts and bruises from where they fell over tree stumps, or just simply walked into branches. Caleb was probably scratched and scarred the most thanks to his little knowledge about Earth (especially when it comes to things like this, as he had occasionally mentioned hunting for something that the others didn't even know existed – so he mainly stayed quiet) but he didn't care, all he wanted was to know that the girls were safe … well, Cornelia. He didn't want to think selfishly, but all of his thoughts were focused on that one blonde-haired girl. At least, until a mysterious voice brought him back to Earth.

"Everyone, be quiet." Eko's voice was hushed, but still determined and controlling. Ana Lucia, Caleb, Libby, Goodwin, Cindy and Bernard crouched down behind some bushes along with Eko, who for a really tall, heavy built person, seemed rather flexible.

Without anyone noticing, people walked past almost silently, careful not to leave any trace that they were there. The adults were carrying bags and what seemed to be tents and poles, as if they just went to the shopping mall. There were smaller feet as well, but they didn't seem to be weighed down by anything. Most feet were bare, but the occasional people had little shoes on that were worn down. A couple of people had trainers on, but they seemed to be in they're teens. But there was one set of feet that caught Caleb's attention. A pair of Nike trainers that were still fairly new walked past **(well, obviously the person **_**in**_** the trainers walked past … the trainers on their own would be kinda weird …) **Caleb squinted in order to make sure his eyesight was correct. After, his eyes widenedin shock and he sighed in relief. He mouthed the word 'Irma' and smiled, thankful that she was alive.

Caleb lay there more eagerly now, waiting for the others to come, so that he could know that they were safe. So that he could jump out of these bushes and thank the other people for keeping his girlfriend safe. So that they could all sit around a campfire and laugh about how he had managed to survive in a place like this without anyone to help him. He smiled at the thought, waiting for their familiar shoes to pass by.

They didn't follow.

The last person walked past, bare footed like so many others. The smile vanished from Caleb's face as he discovered that the other girls weren't following Irma down the muddy track. As everyone was standing up again, he jumped up and scanned his surroundings with his eyes. Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee were no where to be seen. He gasped at this, desperately tying to think of an alternative as to where they would be, rather than letting the obvious cross in his mind.

He was brought back down to Earth by a sudden commotion spreading across the 'Tailies' as they so often referred to themselves. Caleb turned his scratched and possibly scarred head in the direction of Libby, Goodwin and Ana Lucia. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Did you see those people? They barely had any shoes! What kind of people would walk along a muddy trail in bare feet?"

"Well, maybe they've been here longer than us. They couldn't exactly pop down to the local _J.D Sports_ to buy a new pair of trainers could they, Libby!?"

"Ana, calm down. Didn't you notice there was a … different set of feet? Seemed quite young, and the trainers were relatively new. Maybe someone from the plane landed with them, maybe we should follow them an –"

"No."

Eko's voice filled everyone's ears in an instant – causing everyone to stop and look at him. Goodwin walked up to him, until they were face to face (well, face to chest really as Eko was so tall)

"What are you talking about, Priest-y **(Eko was a priest in the show)**? We're almost positive that person must've been on the plane with us, so why not follow? They might lead us somewhere where we can actually have a nice sleep!"

"Goodwin, do you expect that they'd take us to a five star hotel or something? Cos it isn't gonna happen!" Ana sided with Eko. Goodwin glared at her and then turned back to face Eko, gazing up at him.

"There could be a risk. They might be the ones who took the little children. If they are, then there is a good chance they will do the same thing to us. I am not going to take any chances."

Goodwin gave an exasperated sigh, and turned to face the group. Seeing their faces, he could tell he'd lost this round. He sighed and hung his head, telling Eko to continue with the journey.

* * *

Darkness was approaching the beach again, as Locke and Boone; Shannon's step-brother came back with freshly caught boar.

They brought it around the fireplace, as everyone sat down around it, waiting to try this new food. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Emma, Charlie, Chelsea and Zac were sitting together, waiting for their meal. Cornelia's face was scrunched up as she crinkled her nose, crossing her arms across her chest. Emma and Chelsea looked at her weirdly, wondering what she was trying to do. Hay Lin looked up also and put her arm around Cornelia's shoulder.

"What's wrong with her? She looks a bit … disgruntled …" Chelsea's strong British accent faded to a close, as Emma elbowed her in the ribs; a signal that she should shut up. Hay Lin smiled and told them that Cornelia was a vegetarian **(You know, I really can't remember whether she is or not, but here she is) **and there was nothing that she would want to eat here.

"She doesn't eat meat? Wow, Corny, you are one strange pers – OW!" Chelsea yelped as Emma's elbow dug right into her ribs, causing a_lot_ of pain. Chelsea stared at Emma, and tried threatening to hit her back, but Emma got up and walked away from the others. They stared after her, Chelsea sticking her tongue out.

"What's up with her? Veggie too?" Will asked, while munching on a piece from the boar. Charlie looked at her and then switched to our blonde guardian. "You don't eat meat, right? Do you completely hate animal testing and things like that as well?" He asked, and his face softened slightly while she nodded. "Well, imagine that feeling you get when you know an animal has been killed, or hurt, times ten. That's what Emma feels almost all the time. She tries to keep a strong face, but whenever she sees those 'sponsor a dog' advertisements or an animal rights program on T.V, she hates it. Worst off, her mother's a vet, so she's normally around whenever an animal dies." He explained **(I don't have a mum that's a vet though … I'm not sure if I'm promoting stop cruelty to animals or not …) **eyes widening in understanding. Charlie abruptly stood up and ran in the direction Emma went, not looking back. Without thinking, as Zac finished his piece of boar, he picked up Charlie's one from his paper plate **(they found some in the plane)** and started eating that one.

---

Charlie picked up the pace **(no pun intended there for LOST fans) **as he saw Emma's figure slowly walk away. As he was a faster runner than her, even though she was walking, he gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. As soon as he did so she fell into his chest, sobbing madly**(Wow, she must really care about animals …)**Charlie put his arms around her and reassured her that everything would be ok.

A few minutes later, when the sobs had stopped, Emma pulled herself together and stood up straight, wiping excess tears from her cheeks. She smiled shakily at Charlie, who smiled warmly back. They sat down on a nearby log where she rested her head on his shoulder, and his hand clasping hers firmly but gently.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, as they pondered over what to say next. Emma moved slightly to pick up an insect she noticed walking next to her. She let it crawl up and down her arm, holding her other hand out whenever it got to close to the side. Charlie watched her silently, smiling at her braveness. He had always envied how she could do anything and always face the music, whereas he was always a bit more careful and made sure he had a strategy for whatever he was about to do. _'Huh,' _he thought, _'Fat lot of good it will do to me here.'_

Without realising, the creature bit Emma's wrist painfully. She screamed a little bit but kept her mouth shut most of the time as she was shaking the thing off. It flew off of her wrist, ripping a bit of her skin with it. Charlie cringed as he saw the not-very-pretty sight – he'd never liked blood. To his relief, the wound started healing by itself. Emma and Charlie just watched the skin grow back as if with tired fascination **(If that makes sense …) **

When the healing ended, Charlie was the first to speak up. "Are you gonna tell them about the other things you can do? It could be dangerous if you don't, you know that." He said, his eyes filled with concern. Emma smiled and looked back down at the place where the scratch used to be. She rubbed it carefully, as if something was still there. But there was no trace of it whatsoever. Her face turned serious now, ready to say something important.

"I know, Charlie. But for now I think its better we keep it to ourselves. I mean, it's a good thing we didn't tell Chelsea, otherwise this secret would've been out in the public years ago." She chuckled, still staring at her wrist. Charlie put his arm around Emma's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She couldn't see his face, but Emma knew his concerned eyes were burning into the back of her head.

"Look, I think we really will need to tell them, while we're here anyway. I mean, you saw that thing yesterday, how do you know it won't come back? And how do you know there aren't more things like it? Plus, if you get a higher temper than the one you had with Chelsea about the rescue boats coming, you won't be able to control it. You know what will happen and if only the two of us know what you can do, then you're a threat to everyone on this island! They deserve to know, Emma." Charlie said sternly, making Emma look up at him in surprise. Eyes widened, she got up from her seat on the log and paced up and down in the sand, hands behind her back. Charlie's eyes paced with her, following her feet.

"I know, Charlie! But think about it, we spill what I can do, and everyone will run away. They'll be scared of me; they won't wanna know me anymore! They'd all be afraid I'll … kill them. It's safer this way, Charlie!" Emma shouted, luckily, no where near any of the 'Losties'. Charlie looked up at her face in surprise – he hadn't expected her to react like that. He stood up and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands. They stared into each others' eyes.

"Look, I know it'll be hard, but Chelsea's like your sister. And Zac is_my _brother! They deserve to know! And the others … they are new friends, yeah, but they won't mind. I'm sure if any one of them out their mind to it, they could kill someone by looking at them too! At least Chelsea and Zac … please?"

Emma continued to stare into those blue-grey eye's she loved so much. She wondered whether it might be safer to tell them instead. She looked away briefly, still thinking about what to do. She knew that if her temper did rise ultimately that there was possibly no way to gain control of them again and that could mean killing all of her friends … Chelsea and Charlie … plus everybody else here. Maybe … if she told them … nothing would change … Chelsea wouldn't care and Zac's Charlie's brother … he'd do what ever made Charlie happy, even if that meant putting his life at risk. W.T.C.H would find out sooner or later, especially if Chelsea kept aggravating Emma the way she does. And that would just mean more questions, which would mean more answers that they wouldn't have.

Emma looked back into Charlie's mysterious, concerned eyes, and made a decision.

"Okay, Chelsea, Zac, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. But that's it. They are the only ones that will find out."

A large smile appeared on Charlie's face as he tilted his head to kiss Emma passionately. She followed, put her arms around his neck.

"Eww! Do you have to do that in public?!"

Emma and Charlie broke apart and blushed by Chelsea's voice echoing down the beach. Emma could see Chelsea smiling innocently and Zac beside her, grinning, probably at the fact that he just saw his brother kiss Emma, which he would probably use later as a bribe.

"Well, it wasn't public until you showed up!" Emma threw back at Chelsea, as they started laughing. They were joined by Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee, so thought this would be the best time to tell them all what Emma could do.

"Hey guys, would you mind sitting on the log. I kinda have to tell you something."

Chelsea looked confused, but sat down anyway, resting her head on Zac's shoulder, waiting for the strange news. Charlie bent down a little to whisper in Emma's ear.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. There's no one here who's gonna try to stop you saying anything." And he walked off to sit by the others.

Emma played with her fingers for a while, wondering how to tell them about what she could do. Her eyes scanned the beach and forest around her to make sure nobody else was nearby. That was when she started.

'_Just stay calm, Emma, they'll be fine with it. Nothing can go wrong here. You're on an island, far, far away from anyone that wants to kill you if you say anything. You'll be fine!' _

"Okay … umm … well, you see, the thing is that I … I have these … other powers. Only Charlie and I knew about this before, but I think it's time to tell you guys the truth. Chelsea, Zac … you know that I've been in a lot of … bad situations back at home. That's because I have … dangerous powers that … could … hurt someone … or maybe even … kill them"

She hesitated for a moment, watching their reactions. W.T.C.H seemed okay with it, and so did Zac. But Chelsea didn't like it. Tears in her eyes, she stood up, shaking with sadness.

"We were best friends … and you could even tell me this!?" Was all she said before she ran off, her shoulder length brown hair blowing around her in the night breeze. Emma stood there, frozen to the spot, tears forming in her eyes. As Charlie ran off to get Chelsea back, Zac awkwardly made his way up to Emma to comfort her. He and Emma were proper mates, just friends, so he felt silly going up there to help her. He put his arm around her shoulders, not expecting her to hide her face in his chest as she cried. He blinked a few times before putting his second arm around her, hugging her for comfort.

"She was supposed to listen! It was her that I thought wouldn't run away!" A muffled voice from Zac's dirty T-Shirt said, but you could still understand it perfectly.

"Don't worry its ok. Why don't you tell us and wait to have a one-on-one talk with Chelsea about it, it might be better." Cornelia told them. Zac rubbed Emma's arm sympathetically as Emma dried her eyes, ready to continue.

"Well, as I was saying, I have these other powers. One, I can heal. No matter what happens to me, as long as it isn't aimed at the heart or head, I will heal. If I'm shot in my chest, or head, I won't be able to heal and I'll just be like a normal person waiting to recover. Or die. The second one sounds a lot more … exciting … but trust me, when you've seen it happen, like I have, you'll wish you hadn't said anything about it sounding cool. When I really lose my temper … I ca-"

Gasps and screams were heard all through the mini crowd as Emma never got to finish her sentence. She was frozen on the spot yet again, but for an entirely different reason. She shakily looked down and noticed blood on her shirt, coming out of a hole further up. She looked back up, her vision going blurry, seeing a blonde head run over to her, and seemingly catching her as she collapsed onto the sand. Muffled voices were all she could hear … before everything went black …

---

"Chelsea, wait!" Charlie shouted down the beach, knowing Chelsea could hear him but obviously not caring. As he caught up with her (He loved being a fast runner) he managed to run fast enough to stand in front of her, causing her to crash into him. She avoided his gaze, looking anywhere but Charlie's face. He didn't bother trying to follow her eyes, he just spoke urgently.

"Chelsea, look. Emma knew that you'd be upset about what she was gonna tell you, but you have to believe when I say it's really dangerous now if you don't hear what she has to say. At first, she was hiding it to protect you, Zac, everybody, but since we came here it's been too dangerous. She needs you right now, Chelsea. You may not believe why she kept it from you but at least believe that she didn't want to hurt you!"

As Charlie finished, Chelsea stood in thought for a minute. After, she sighed and hung her head.

"I know, Charlie. I guess I've known all along that she was trying to protect me from something. But … she's the best friend I've ever had … I … I didn't … I _don't_want to lose her. I don't even know why I ran off." She finished, giggling at the last part. Charlie smiled and held his arm out playfully so she could link with him.

"You're a good friend, you know that Chelsea?"

Chelsea pursed her lips before answering, "Yes. Yes I do, Charlie!"

The laughed as they started walking back to where the others were.

_Bang!_

As the gunshot echoed across the island, making the birds in the trees fly away, Charlie and Chelsea looked at each other with wide eyes as they realised it came from where Emma and co. were. They un-linked their arms and ran as fast as they could back to the log, just in time to see Emma falling to the floor, with Cornelia grabbing her just in time. You could tell that the gunman aimed for the heart, as blood spurted out like it does in T.V shows like E.R. Hay Lin was screaming, with her hands at her mouth, while everyone else was trying to help Emma get comfortable.

Chelsea screamed and ran over to her best friend's side, while Charlie stood there in shock, tears pouring out of his eyes like two rivers flowing gracefully down a mountain. He took a few small steps forward, watching absent-mindedly as Jack, Kate and a few others arrived to help with moving Emma to another place.

An hour later, Emma was stable, but unconscious. Charlie, Chelsea and the others were sitting in the tent, waiting for Emma to recover.

"Umm, Charlie, before … this happened, Emma started to tell us what her other power was. She told us about the healing, but only got halfway to the next one. Could you tell us what it is?" Will asked calmly, careful not to overstep her boundaries in a situation like this.

Charlie's swollen eyes looked over to her, exhausted from not sleeping, making sure Emma was okay. He straightened up a bit, breathing deeply as he prepared himself to tell them. Chelsea and all the others, listened intently to what he was about to say.

"Okay, I guess you all _really_ deserve to know what's going on now. She would want me to tell you now. You might wanna get comfortable … this might take a while …"

**OoO, WHAT'S EMMA'S OTHER POWER?! WHAT CAN SHE DO!!?? I know, but you don't HA! I just have to say … I had ****NOT**** planned Emma getting shot at all! That wasn't what was meant to finish this chapter, but I thought of the other power during a boring as usual German lesson while I was doodling on my hands, so I decided to write it in. I know I only did one part to Caleb and Irma's stories, but like I said earlier, I didn't expect W.T.C.H's part to be so long. Like last chapter, this was 12 pages on Microsoft Word, so I just got tired and decided to end the chapter. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOMETHING SOON AFTER THIS! I've started the next chapter of 'Come Back to Me', and that's it. I'm really trying, but I've been so busy! Hell, it took me about 4 months just to write this chapter! Toodles!!!! **

**PLEASE R&R!! (or in Fiona's case just R lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

Btvs-chelsea-angel- I know, Don't worry, you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily

**Btvs-chelsea-angel-**** I know, Don't worry, you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily? Lol, I answered all your questions over MSN, so I'm not gonna bother here :P Thanks for the review!!**

**TCTK-**** I'm good thanks. I know, it's been a while but I'm really in the writing mood, this is the fourth thing I've updated this week! It's like … a record for me lol. Well, when I'm writing stories I just … tend to get carried away and … never end it … :D Thanks for the review!!**

**Pyromaniac-Girl-**** No one seems to like the idea of me being shot. Like I said with Chelsea, do you honestly think you'd get rid of me that easily? Everything will turn out fine, trust me.**

**Racheljhoson-**** Hiya! I'm glad you're watching LOST, and that you know what my story's about now, lol. My favourite character's Charlie … second is Claire and Hurley … love that guy … anyway, cheers for the review!!**

**Only four reviews this time … half of what I got before, but that's alright! At least some people reviewed and told me what they thought of that chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to the one, the only, Chelsea, since it's thanks to her annoying me for days that I'm writing this now anyways!! Luv ya!!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Umm, Charlie, before … this happened, Emma started to tell us what her other power was. She told us about the healing, but only got halfway to the next one. Could you tell us what it is?" Will asked calmly, careful not to overstep her boundaries in a situation like this._

_Charlie's swollen eyes looked over to her, exhausted from not sleeping, making sure Emma was okay. He straightened up a bit, breathing deeply as he prepared himself to tell them. Chelsea and all the others, listened intently to what he was about to say._

"_Okay, I guess you all really deserve to know what's going on now. She would want me to tell you now. You might wanna get comfortable … this might take a while …"_

In the small little tent that held an unconscious Emma, Charlie, Will, Chelsea and the rest of the group were sitting beside her as Charlie was taking a few deep breaths before explaining.

"Well, you see, Emma's other power is very, _very_ dangerous in the wrong hands." Charlie started, before Hay Lin raised her hand shyly, causing him to stop. "Yeah?" "Well, you said 'In the wrong hands' … what do you mean by –"

"Let's just say you're glad Emma's your friend, otherwise you'd be in trouble." Charlie interrupted almost evilly, and Hay Lin nodded and crouched away from him slightly. "Anyway, so, you may laugh at this or think its cool, but trust me, it's not. A _lot_ of people, the bad guys, are after this power. They're after Emma. In a way, I was glad when we crashed on this island. At least then I thought she'd be safe. Obviously I was wrong."

"So, is that why you were at the airport, going to L.A? Why were you in Australia anyway? I thought you guys were English, well, all but Zac obviously." Taranee asked, full of confusion. Charlie looked at her and then Chelsea, who was totally engrossed in the story.

"Yes, it's partly why we were at the airport that day. We did just go there to have a good holiday without any interruptions from … people we don't like. But then, trouble came, so we had to leave."

"So that's why we had to leave early … huh …" Chelsea murmured, as she folded her arms across her chest, closing her eyes. Charlie looked at her sympathetically. _'She must be going through hell only just finding this out.'_ Then he continued. "We were going to L.A because Zac wanted to go back; he'd missed America since his family moved over to England, and that's when we met you guys."

He stopped for a bit of a breather and to watch Emma, just to see if she was moving or waking up. Since she wasn't showing any signs of waking up for a while, he faced the others and carried on.

"Anyway, about her other power. She's had it pretty much her whole life, really. She … she can … when she's really angry, and I mean, _really_ angry, she can … make people explode."

It was silent for moment, and Charlie looked around at everyone's faces. Hay Lin and Taranee were trying desperately not to laugh, Will and Zac looked concerned, and Chelsea looked confused. Then, she started to shake her head.

"No. It's not true. If this power was so 'special' and 'dangerous' Emma would've told me. We're best friends, we know everything about each other, and she wouldn't lie to me about something like this! Emma wouldn't keep something like this from me! YOU'RE LYING CHARLIE PACE! JUST GO AWAY!!"

And with that, Chelsea stormed out of the tent, tears spilling menacingly. Zac looked at Charlie sympathetically and ran off after Chelsea, calling her back. Hay Lin closely followed him, since she was just as confused as Chelsea and thought she could help her out. Taranee stood up and nodded to Will then the opening of the tent. Will nodded back and stood up, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay, Charlie." She said, and walked off behind Taranee. "Damn, I miss telepathy …" was the last thing Charlie heard before Will and Taranee had also disappeared from site.

After a while, Charlie thought he'd go for a walk, so got up and walked slowly and quietly to the door. Just as he opened it to leave, he heard a groan from behind him. He turned his head quickly, blonde-brown bangs swinging around in front of his face. His entire face brightened up when he saw Emma looking at him back, smiling too.

"Hey … did I miss anything?"

Charlie laughed and sat back down next to Emma, taking her hand in his and staring into her bright green eyes. "Not much really. I told them about your 'evil power'."

"How'd they take it?"

"Quite well, surprisingly. Chelsea … not so good, unfortunately."

Emma looked down and her face saddened. "I expected that. I know Chelsea too well."

Charlie rubbed his fingers on the back of her hand supportively. "Yeah, me too, but it still hurts, doesn't it." He said, understanding her pain pretty well.

They sat there for a minute, just enjoying each others company. After what seemed like forever, Chelsea and Zac came back into the tent and, noticing that Emma was awake, spoke directly to her.

"I think we need to talk."

**Okay, that's it I'm afraid. I know this chapter is REALLY short and that it really isn't very good either but this was just mainly gonna be 'what Emma can do' thing. So yeah. PLEASE R&R!! I NEED THEM!!**


End file.
